wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (video)
You Make Me Feel Like Dancing is the twenty-ninth Wiggles DVD by The Wiggles, released on June 5, 2008. Production It took 2 weeks to film this DVD during January 2008. Leo Sayer guest stars in You Make Me Feel Like Dancing and Troy Cassar-Daley guest stars in Old Dan Tucker. The Wiggles also filmed some songs from their Getting Strong!:Wiggle and Learn album as listed. # Follow the Leader # To Have A Tea Party # First in Line # We're All Friends Song List # You Make Me Feel Like Dancing # Dr. Knickerbocker # A Sailor Went to Sea/Hornpipe # Old Dan Tucker # One Finger, One Thumb # The Shimmie Shake # The Fairy Dance # Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) # Swedish Rhapsody # La Bamba # I Drive The Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # (Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop # Follow the Leader (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Tales of the Vienna Woods # To Have A Tea Party (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # The Mooche # First in Line (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Swinging On A Swing (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # English Country Garden (Instrumental) # We're All Friends (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves. Ready to sing? Dance? Dress up? Here are some songs from different times and different places. Song #1: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Leo and Sam take turns singing, then they switch to Greek halfway through on the main verse. Song #2: Dr. Knickerbocker Dr. Knickerbocker Knickerbocker Number Nine. Sam is dressed up as the doctor, while Murray, Anthony and Jeff dance along. Anthony introduces the next song. Song #3: A Sailor Went to Sea Megan, Emily, and Clare dance an Irish jig for the second half of the song. Murray introduces Troy Cassar-Daley, a guitarist and singer. Song #4: Old Dan Tucker Troy and Captain Feathersword sing alternate verses while Anthony is dressed as Old Dan Tucker. The Wiggly Dancers do one of those poses where they lift one of their legs. Song #5: One Finger, One Thumb The Wiggles take turns singing these verses where they add another body part or action each time around. Then Captain Feathersword sings, then Captain and Sam sing the longest verse. Captain Feathersword is dressed as a talk show host (think Ed Sullivan) on a black and white TV. He introduces the Wiggles! Song #6: The Shimmie Shake The Wiggles are dressed up like the Beatles complete with go-go dancers. Sam greets Dorothy the Dinosaur and compliments her on her tutu. He asks what, and Dorothy replies there are fairy wings as she is ready to perform a fairy dance. Sam goes off to get his wings too. Song #7: The Fairy Dance Dorothy narrates this counting song. More Wiggly Dancer antics. Song #8: Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) Everyone's dressed up on sailor uniforms. Wags plays the tally man. Dorothy the Dinosaur sings this song, and toddlers Murray, Jeff and Anthony plays the skippers. Sam even sings with someone else's lips. Murray is dressed in a suit. He is getting ready to go to the ball. It's Achilea the Mouse's ball. Come on and dance. Song #9: Swedish Rhapsody Lots of dancing on the ballroom as Jeff and Murray play accordion and guitar up in the balcony. Anthony and Fernando introduce the next song. Anthony plays a guitar riff, and Fernando recognizes the song as La Bamba. Song #10: La Bamba - featuring Fernando Sr. and Fernandito Moguel Mario and Caterina dance, while the Moguels and the Wiggles are up on balconies. This is done entirely in Spanish. Later on Mario and Caterina tie a ribbon with just their feet. Song #11: I Drive The Big Red Car Dorothy teaches a disco dance move called the Bus Stop. Song #12: (Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop Antonio is the bus driver. Song #13: Follow the Leader Sam, Dorothy, and Captain sing this. Anthony tells everyone to get a partner and let's do the waltz together. Song #14: Tales of the Vienna Woods The second part of the song has dancing in a big ballroom with computer duplicated images of the dancers. Song #15: To Have A Tea Party The Wiggles and Dorothy sing this one. Jeff introduces Duke Ellington's The Mooche. Song #16: The Mooche (Cham) The Wiggles are dressed in cool zoot suits, and they sport cat noses, while the dancers are dressed up in fuller cat costumes. Song #17: First in Line Anthony introduces the next song where Sam is on a swing and Anthony needs some help pushing him. At the count of three, he calls out for Wags. He tries again. Wags arrives and Anthony gives him the instructions. Song #18: Swinging On A Swing Murray introduces George who has a bouzouki. Song #19: Country Garden (Instrumental) They take turns strumming their guitar and bouzouki. Then Kristy and Caterina do some ballet. Some of the guys dance as bees and the girls dance in country dresses. Song #20: We're All Friends (Cover Of Greg Page's Song) This take on an All New Wiggles Version Of This Song song uses just the Wiggles and the Mascots for names. Closing Credits During the credits, each Wiggle tells the viewer their favorite part of making the CD & DVD: For Murray, it was playing his multiple guitars, including the Dobro. For Sam, it was singing, and playing his trumpet. He then proceeds to play a short part of "Get Ready To Wiggle" on his trumpet. For Jeff, it was playing his keyboards and learning new dance steps. And for Anthony, it was working with his son, Antonio. Promo Pictures TheWigglesandLeoSayer.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture 84_The-Wiggles.gif|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #2 TheWigglesandLeoSayer2.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #3 TheWigglesandLeoSayer3.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #3 TheWigglesinBeatlesClothes.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in Beatles clothes YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture4.jpg|Sam in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of song title TheWigglesandLeoSayer3.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #4 YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture6.jpg|Leo Sayer in promo picture YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture7.jpg|Leo giving thumbs up in promo picture YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 of song title DrKnickerbocker-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Dr Knickerbocker" Hornpipe-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hornpipe" Hornpipe-PromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina, Clare and Emily Hornpipe-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sailor Caterina Hornpipe-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sailor Clare Hornpipe-PromoPicture5.jpg|Sailor Emily OldDanTucker-PromoPicture.jpg|Ben Murray in promo picture of "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-PromoPicture2.jpg|Clare Field in promo picture of "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony in promo picture #2 of "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-PromoPicture5.jpg|Troy, Murray, Jeff and Sam in "Old Dan Tucker" promo picture OldDanTucker-PromoPicture6.jpg|Troy, Murray, Jeff and Sam OldDanTucker-PromoPicture7.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShakePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of "The Shimmie Shake" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture2.jpg|Sam in promo picture of "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture3.jpg|Caterina in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina in promo picture #2 from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony playing drums in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture6.jpg|Emily McGlynn in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture7.jpg|Emily McGlynn in promo picture #2 from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture8.jpg|Holly McGlinchy in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture9.jpg|Holly McGlinchy in promo picture #3 from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture10.jpg|Clare in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture11.jpg|Clare in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony playing drums in promo picture #2 from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture13.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture14.jpg|Jeff playing Gibson Les Paul guitar in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheWigglesinUNICEFPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in UNICEF promo picture OneFinger,OneThumb-PromoPicture.jpg|"One Finger, One Thumb" TheMooche-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Mooche" PaulandAntonioField.jpg|Paul and Antonio Field Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture.jpg|Sailor Antonio AnthonyandAntonioFieldinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Antonio Anthony,AntonioandFernando.jpg|Anthony, Antonio and Fernandito Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam, Wags, Adrian and Caterina Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam in sailor suit Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture6.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture.jpg|"(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop" (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina and Clare (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff dancing (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Adrian and Ben (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony dancing (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony dancing (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony dancing (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture8.jpg|Ben FernanditoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture.jpg|Fernandito (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture9.jpg|Mario (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture10.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture11.jpg|Sam dancing LaBamba-PromoPicture.jpg|"La Bamba" LaBamba-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray holding Maton acoustic guitar LaBamba-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff playing accordion LaBamba-PromoPicture4.jpg|Mario and Caterina LaBamba-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar FernandoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture.jpg|Fernando FernandoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture2.jpg|Fernando playing the guitar FernandoandFernanditoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture2.jpg|Fernando and Fernando Jr YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingConcertPoster.jpg|A concert poster dorothy2.jpg|Dorothy in a promo picture captain1.jpg|Captain in a promo picture Screen-Shot-2017-06-06-at-8.19.48-pm.png|The Wiggly Dancers and Wags in a promo picture Gallery RecordBackground.jpg|Record background YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card Murray'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam's title TheWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Professional Wiggles YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles introducing "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheWigglesVocalizing.jpg|The Wiggles vocalizing TheNonrealisticWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|"You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" (Featuring Leo Sayer) SamSingingYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam singing JeffandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesandWagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags LeoSayerinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Leo Sayer Clare,LeoandCaterina.jpg|Clare, Leo and Cathy TheWigglesWearingBeatlesClothes.jpg|The Wiggles wearing Beatles clothes TheWigglesWearingVestsandPants.jpg|The Wiggles wearing colored vests and pants LeoVocalizing.jpg|Leo vocalizing DorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur LeoonDorothy'sHand.jpg|Leo on Dorothy's hand ClareandCaterinainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Clare and Caterina JeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff dancing MurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray dancing AnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony dancing SaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam dancing JeffWearingVestandPants.jpg|Jeff wearing vest and pants AnthonyDancinginhisGreekOutfit.jpg|Anthony dancing in his Greek outfit SamWearingBeatlesClothes.jpg|Sam wearing Beatles clothes TheWigglesSingingGreek.jpg|The Wiggles singing Greek SamSingingDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Sam singing Dr.Knickerbocker.jpg|"Dr Knickerbocker" TheOtherWigglesSingingDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing ASailorWenttoSea-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "A Sailor Went to Sea" AnthonyasaSailor.jpg|Anthony as a sailor SailingShip.jpg|Sailing ship AnthonySingingASailorWenttoSea.jpg|Anthony singing MurraySingingASailorWenttoSea.jpg|Murray singing JeffSingingASailorWenttoSea.jpg|Jeff singing SamSingingASailorWenttoSea.jpg|Sam singing ASailorWenttoSea.jpg|"A Sailor Went to Sea" AnthonyPlayingDrum.jpg|Anthony playing drum MurrayintheWindow.jpg|Murray in the window Hornpipe.jpg|"Hornpipe" Clare,EmilyandMegan.jpg|Clare, Emily and Megan TheLadySailors'DancingShoes.jpg|The Lady sailors' dancing shoes AnthonyintheWindow.jpg|Anthony in the window JeffintheWindow.jpg|Jeff in the window TroyCassar-DaleyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Troy Cassar-Daley playing Fender guitar TroyandMurray.jpg|Troy and Murray OldDanTucker-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Old Dan Tucker" TroyandMurrayPlayingGuitars.jpg|Troy and Murray playing guitars OldDanTucker.jpg|"Old Dan Tucker" AnthonyasOldDanTucker.jpg|Anthony as Old Dan Tucker TheProfessionalWigglesandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|The Professoinal Wiggles and Troy playing music TroySingingOldDanTucker.jpg|Troy singing SamPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Sam playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar CaptainFeatherswordSingingOldDanTucker.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|The Wiggles, Troy and Captain Feathersword Murray,JeffandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Troy JeffPlayingAccordioninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff playing accordion TheWigglyDancersinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers OneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|"One Finger, One Thumb" JeffSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Jeff singing MurraySingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Murray singing SamSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Sam singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Captain Feathersword SamandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShake-Prologue.jpg|Show host TheShimmieShake.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing the drums MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar MurrayasaBeatle.jpg|Murray as a Beatle SamSingingTheShimmieShake.jpg|Sam singing on microphone AnthonyasaBeatle.jpg|Anthony as a Beatle SamasaBeatle.jpg|Sam as a Beatle JeffPlayingGibsonES-165Guitar.jpg|Jeff playing Gibson guitar CaterinaasaBeatleDancer.jpg|Caterina as a Beatle dancer ClareasaBeatleDancer.jpg|Clare as a Beatle dancer JeffasaBeatle.jpg|Jeff as a Beatle TheFairyDance-Prologue.jpg|Sam greeting Dorothy SamandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyDoingTheFairyDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the fairy dance RebeccainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Rebecca the Fairy SamPlayingViolin.jpg|Sam playing the violin TheOtherWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheFairyDance.jpg|"The Fairy Dance" ClareinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Clare CaterinainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Caterina MarioinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Mario EmilyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Emily BeninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Ben KristyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Kristy Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong).jpg|"Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" SamSingingTheBananaBoatSong.jpg|Sam singing Ben,CaptainandKristy.jpg|Ben, Captain and Kristy TheOtherWigglesSingingTheBananaBoatSong.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing SamasaSailor.jpg|Sam as a sailor WagsasMrTallyman.jpg|Wags as tally man AdrianinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Adrian AntonioinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sailor Antonio BananaBoat.jpg|Banana boat MurrayinhisTuxedoSuit.jpg|Murray in his tuxedo suit SwedishRhapsody-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Swedish Rhapsody" SwedishRhapsody.jpg|"Swedish Rhapsody" MeganBolton.jpg|Megan LyninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Lyn Moran SamandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Sam and Emily LaBamba-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Fernando Jr. FernanditoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Fernando Jorge AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar LaBamba.jpg|"La Bamba" CaterinaandMario.jpg|Caterina and Mario FernandoandFernanditoMoguelinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Fernandito and Fernando LaBamba3.jpg|The Wiggles playing music FernandoandFernandoJrSingingLaBamba.jpg|Fernando and Fernando Jr singing FernandoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Fernando playing the guitar File:IDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|"I Drive The Big Red Car" DorothyDancinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:AnthonyCooking.jpg|Anthony cooking food File:SamSingingIDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam singing File:TheOtherWigglesSingingIDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:TheBigRedCarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Big Red Car HenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags the Dog CaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop") Bus.jpg|A bus AntonioasaBusDriver.jpg|Antonio the bus driver (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop.jpg|"(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop" DorothyDoingTheBusStop.jpg|Dorothy doing the bus stop Clare,DorothyandCaterina.jpg|Clare, Dorothy and Caterina (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop2.jpg|Anthony (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop3.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop4.jpg|Jeff (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop5.jpg|Wags, Murray and Henry Ben,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Ben, Captain and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony SamandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Murray MurrayandHenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray and Henry FollowtheLeader.jpg|"Follow the Leader" SamSingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Sam Sam,Lyn,MurrayandCaterina.jpg|Sam, Lyn, Murray and Caterina AnthonyPlayingDrumsatWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheFriendlyPirateCrewinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew File:DorothySingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Dorothy singing File:DorothyandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:MurrayandJeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:DorothyBalletDancinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Captain singing File:JeffasaFriendlyPirateCrewMember.jpg|Jeff as a Friendly Pirate Crew member File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TalesOfTheViennaWoods-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Tales of the Vienna Woods" TalesOfTheViennaWoods.jpg|"Tales of the Vienna Woods" MurrayPlayingMandolininYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing mandolin and Jeff playing accordion ToHaveaTeaParty.jpg|"To Have a Tea Party" File:DorothySingingToHaveaTeaParty.jpg|Dorothy singing File:RosyTeapot.jpg|Rosy teapot File:TheWigglesSingingToHaveaTeaParty.jpg|The Wiggles singing File:NightSky.jpg|Night sky TheMooche-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Duke Ellington's The Mooche HollyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Holly the Cat WagsandSaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags and Sam TheMooche.jpg|"The Mooche" SamasaCat.jpg|Sam as a cat TheMooche2.jpg|Wags AnthonyandMurrayasCats.jpg|Anthony and Murray as cats TheOtherWigglesasCats.jpg|The Other Wiggles as cats JeffasaCat.jpg|Jeff as a cat JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayandJeffasCats.jpg|Murray and Jeff as cats LilTulloch.jpg|Lil SamPlayingTrumpetinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam playing trumpet WigglehouseinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Congas in front of Wigglehouse SamPlayingCongas.jpg|Sam playing congas SamandClareField.jpg|Sam and Clare Field SamSingingFirstinLine.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Anthony and Emily AnthonyPlayingCongasinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing congas AnthonySingingFirstinLine.jpg|Anthony singing MurrayPlayingCongas.jpg|Murray playing congas MurraySingingFirstinLine.jpg|Murray singing JeffPlayingCongas.jpg|Jeff playing congas JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffSingingFirstinLine.jpg|Jeff singing FirstinLine.jpg|"First in Line" TheAwakeWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SwingingOnASwing-Prologue.jpg|Wags and Anthony SamonaSwing.jpg|Sam on a swing SwingingOnASwing.jpg|"Swinging On A Swing" SamSingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Sam singing TheWigglyBarbershopQuartet.jpg|The Wiggly Barbershop Quartet WagsandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags pushing Anthony on a swing AnthonySingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Anthony singing JeffandWagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags pushing Jeff on a swing JeffSingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Jeff singing WagsandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags pushing Murray on a swing MurraySingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Murray singing CountryGarden-Prologue.jpg|Murray and George Tseros MurrayandGeorgeTseores.jpg|Murray and George playing guitar and bouzouki SamandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Anthony CountryGarden.jpg|"English Country Garden" (Instrumental Style) We'reAllFriends.jpg|"We're All Friends" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingBouzoukiinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki TheWigglyFriendsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends AnthonyandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray SamSingingWe'reAllFriends.jpg|Sam singing TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends TheLandWigglyFriendsinYouMakeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends JeffandSaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Sam WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags and Captain DorothyandHenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain and Dorothy YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in epilogue JeffWakingUpinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff waking up YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene2.jpg|Jeff awake YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene3.jpg|The Wiggles waving goodbye Murray'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Sam's title LeoSayer'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Leo's title TroyCassar-Daley'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Troy's title AnthonyandAntonioinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and his son Antonio in epilogue AntonioinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Antonio in epilogue DorothyandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Dorothy and Emily McGlinn File:MurrayCookPlayingResonatorGuitar.jpg|Murray playing resonator guitar File:MurrayCookinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordandPaulPaddickinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Paddick JeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue WagsandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Wags and Mario Martinez-Diz SaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Sam in epilogue SamPlayingTrumpetinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Sam playing "Get Ready to Wiggle" on trumpet in epilogue HenryandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Henry and Rebecca Knox YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|End Credits MeganinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Megan in end credits ClareinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Clare in end credits CaterinainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Caterina in end credits FernanditoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Fernando in end credits LyninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Lyn in end credits BeninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Ben in end credits KristyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Kristy in end credits AdrianinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Adrian in end credits YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingSongCredits.jpg|Greg's name in the song credits YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingSongCredits2.jpg|Greg's name in the song credits YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-Anthony'sMessage.jpg|Anthony's message in the end credits Bonus Clips TheMooche-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes clip of "The Mooche" PaulFieldandCaterinaMete.jpg|Paul and Caterina ThankYouMessageFromAnthonyWiggle.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Thank You Message From Anthony Wiggle" ThankYouMessageFromAnthonyWiggle-Page1.jpg|Page 1 ThankYouMessageFromAnthonyWiggle-Page2.jpg|Page 2 ThankYouMessageFromAnthonyWiggle-Page3.jpg|Page 3 ThankYouMessageFromAnthonyWiggle-Page4.jpg|Page 4 ThankYouMessageFromAnthonyWiggle-Page5.jpg|Page 5 ThankYouMessageFromAnthonyWiggle-Page6.jpg|Page 6 ThankYouMessageFromAnthonyWiggle-Page7.jpg|Page 7 Antonio'sCrib.jpg|Antonio's crib AntonioandMikiField.jpg|Antonio and Miki in bonus safety clip DominicFieldin2008.jpg|Dominic swimming in the pool in bonus safety clip Dominic,Miki,LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Dominic, Miki, Lucia and Maria Miki,LuciaandMariaFieldin2008.jpg|Miki, Lucia and Maria LuciaandMikiFieldin2008.jpg|Lucia and Miki in bonus safety clip MikiTurningPotofBoilingWater.jpg|Miki turning pot of boiling water BoilingWater.jpg|A pot of boiling water Stove.jpg|Stove Oven.jpg|Oven Chemicals.jpg|Chemicals MikiLockingCabinetDoor.jpg|Miki locking the cabinet door CabinetDoor.jpg|Cabinet door locked BathtubSinkandHandles.jpg|Bathtub sink and handles Maria'sStroller.jpg|Maria's stroller MariaandMikiField.jpg|Miki putting Maria in stroller in bonus safety clip MariaFieldinStroller.jpg|Maria in stroller LuciaFieldin2008.jpg|Lucia in bonus clip ShuttheGate.jpg|Shut the Gate YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-TrailerSongTitle.png|Trailer song title of "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" Dr.Knickerbocker-TrailerSongTitle.png|Trailer song title of "Dr. Knickerbocker" ASailerWentToSea-TrailerSongTitle.png|Trailer song title of "A Sailor Went to Sea" TheShimmieShake-TrailerSongTitle.png|Trailer song title of "The Shimmie Shake" Released Dates *'Australia': June 5, 2008 *'America': July 29, 2008 Trivia *Greg wrote the songs I Drive The Big Red Car, To Have A Tea Party, First in Line and Swinging On A Swing long before he left due to an illness called Orthostatic Intolerance. *I Drive the Big Red Car and To Have a Tea Party were filmed in early 2007 because Dorothy's 7th costume was shown. *The Wiggles are seen in the epilogue in the end credits. *Songs from this video can be seen in Wiggle and Learn. DVD Gallery YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-Bluray.jpg|Blu-ray cover 28072_back.jpg|Blu-ray back cover YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-USDisc.jpg|Original US Disc YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-nCircleFullCover.jpg|US DVD cover (2011 nCircle re-release) YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-nCircleDisc.jpg|NCircle disc YMMFLD_shopbanner.jpg|Promo Banner 51ED-kzOtjL.jpg|UK DVD Cover $_12,000.JPG|Back cover WP_20151023_047.jpg|Disc 20170415_153709.jpg|Insert that came with the UK DVD 20170415_153715.jpg|Back of the insert 20170415_153725.jpg|Wiggle Time Coloring 20170415_153730.jpg|Wiggle Time Information WP_20151029_003-1.jpg|AUS Disc 8886356041599-800x800.jpg|HK DVD Cover 041599-800x800.jpg|HK Back cover 534114g0.jpg|Spanish DVD Cover 20 years anniversary.jpg|2011 re-release) DVD Cover 20160813_093107.jpg|2012 re-release DVD Cover 20160815_175202.jpg|Back cover 20160813_093427.jpg|Bonus Disc 20160813_205838.jpg|Inside cover Wiggles-2-disc-DVD-collection-Santas-Rockin-and-_57.jpg|2010 re -release disc 20170803_150051.jpg|Regular Inside Cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2008 Category:DVDs Category:2008 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 6 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Series 6 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada